Forget You
Forget You''' by Cee Lo Green is featured in The Substitute, the seventh episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly Holliday, being the first song by her, and New Directions(except for Rachel). Some of the lyrics are changed, since the original version is sung by a man about his ex-girlfriend, to be sung by a girl about her ex-boyfriend. The idea to sing the song comes from Puck, who had originally suggested singing it to Mr. Schuester, who turned it down in favor of another Journey song. However, Holly allows the New Directions to sing it, as a sign of her acceptance of their ideas. Santana , Brittany and Quinn provide backing vocals. This song became Glee's third #1 single on the US Billboard Digital Songs Chart. The song was performed at only one of the Glee Live! Concerts in 2011 in which Gwyneth Paltrow performed in. Lyrics '''Holly: I see you drivin' 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, Sayin', if I was richer, I'd still be with ya, Oh, ain't that some shhh? Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh? Holly: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's a Xbox and I'm more an Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oh shhh she's a gold digger Holly: Well Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Just thought you wanna know it Holly: Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: ain't that some shhhh? Holly: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: Now I know, that I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap. Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oh shh she's a gold digger Holly: Well Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Just thought you wanna know it Holly: Ooooooh I've got some news for you uh! I really hate you right now! I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Holly: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, oh ain't that some shh? Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Ain't that some shh Holly: And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Mercedes and Artie: Now, baby, baby, baby, why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? New Directions: So bad, so bad, so bad Mercedes and Artie: I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" New Directions: Your dad, your dad, your dad Mercedes and Artie: Oh yes she did Holly: Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Santana: Hey Holly with New Directions: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana: Forget you, yeah Holly with New Directions: Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough Santana: Uuh New Directions: I'm like, Forget you and forget him to Santana: Oh, baby New Directions: I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Santana: Yeah you! New Directions: Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? ain't that some shhhh? Santana: Oooo whoah New Directions: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best Santana: Wish you the best New Directions: With a... Forget You! Santana: You ooh, ooh, ooo. Trivia *Rachel doesn't sing with the rest of New Directions because she did not like Holly at that time. *This is the more appropriate version of the song, as the original title is "F*** You". *Cee Lo and Gwyneth sang this together at the Grammys. *In an episode of Saturday Night Live, a skit shows Keenan Thompson impersonating Cee Lo Green singing a parody of this song and the caption says "Gwyneth Paltrow's Song From Glee by Cee Lo Green". Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs Sung by Quinn Fabray